Para Entender
by Hydra Project
Summary: Vinte e quatro estágios. ::Sirius Black e Remus Lupin::Regulus POV::


**Título:** Para Entender

**Autor: **Hydra Project

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Spoiler:** 7

**Wordcount**: 1000

**Observações**: Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Like Brother My Ass, da seção Sirius/Remus do fórum 6V, com o tema "POV do Regulus sobre S/R".

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à JK e aos licenciantes.

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém yaoi, slash, homossexualidade masculina, all that jazz. Se você não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Para Entender

* * *

  
**

**Estágio 1  
**

Regulus sempre conheceu Sirius. Literalmente, desde que nasceu. E ele conhecia Sirius bem, extremamente bem, bem o bastante para perceber, ao olhar para o irmão naquele dia, que algo havia mudado.

**  
Estágio 2  
**

Era algo diferente, mas dificilmente incômodo. Era um brilho novo no olhar, um sorriso menos maldoso que o de sempre; ficava muito bem nele.

**  
Estágio 3  
**

Naquela manhã ele lhe disse "bom dia". Regulus nem ao menos lembrava quando fora a última vez que o irmão havia falado algo para ele com tanto bom-humor no tom de voz.

**  
Estágio 4  
**

Regulus respondeu ao cumprimento polidamente. E decidiu confirmar se estava mesmo acontecendo alguma coisa - e o que poderia ser.

**  
Estágio 5  
**

Ele havia dito que ia viver a própria vida, sem depender do irmão. Mas agora ele não podia parar de espiar a mesa da Grifinória, os movimentos de Sirius, sua interação com os amigos.

**  
Estágio 6  
**

Os amigos. Regulus poderia apostar sua vassoura que eles tinham alguma coisa a ver com isso. Não apenas pelo óbvio (eles tinham a ver com qualquer coisa em que Sirius estivesse metido), mas também porque algo havia mudado entre eles, também.

**  
Estágio 7  
**

O tal Potter sempre fora próximo de Sirius, e os dois continuavam rindo e fazendo brincadeiras idiotas pela escola. Pettigrew, como sempre, olhava para seu irmão como se ele fosse um grande ídolo e exemplo a se seguir. E Lupin, bem, Lupin sempre parecera extremamente sério, abatido e mal-cuidado, mas havia algo diferente nele, algo que Regulus também não sabia explicar.

**  
Estágio 8  
**

E foi Lupin quem percebeu que Regulus andava rondando o grupo de grifinórios. Foi até ele, perguntou se havia algo errado. O jovem Black preferia não ficar conversando com aquele cara, mesmo que pudesse descobrir mais. Disse um 'não' sorrindo de leve, e começou a observar mais discretamente - pelo menos, tentar.

**  
Estágio 9  
**

Mas Lupin não fez questão de ser discreto. Regulus sabia que ele estava o observando, e sabia que ele sabia que ele também estava observando. Aquele era o tipo de relação que ele nunca imaginara ter com um dos amigos do irmão.

**  
Estágio 10  
**

Agora, Sirius estava sempre _lendo_ alguma coisa. E isso era _estranho_ .

**  
Estágio 11  
**

Foi quando Regulus percebeu que o livro que ele estava lendo era sempre o livro que Lupin estivera lendo anteriormente.

**  
Estágio 12  
**

Sem ao menos ter um motivo pra tal, Regulus deixou Lupin saber que ele tinha percebido a dança dos livros. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao, pela primeira vez na vida, ver Lupin corar.

**  
Estágio 13  
**

Lupin agia de um modo estranho agora. Sempre evitava olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e parecia até mesmo ter se distanciado de Sirius. Já seu irmão, por outro lado, continuava com a mesma atitude, como se não houvesse motivos para parar de sorrir. E Regulus ficou mais interessado ainda no que estava havendo entre aqueles dois.

**  
Estágio 14  
**

Lupin e Potter, conversando na mesa da Grifinória quase vazia. Regulus simplesmente não resistiu a passar e dizer para Lupin qualquer coisa como 'o que você e meu irmão andam aprontando?'. Porque seria mais fácil descobrir com James, o Óbvio, estando curioso também. (Causar algum caos entre os amigos perfeitos era apenas um bônus).

**  
Estágio 15  
**

Regulus estava voltando do treino de quadribol quando, ao passar por um dos corredores vazios, se deparou com Lupin, fazendo sua ronda de monitor. Ele iria dar um risinho de escárnio, se Lupin não o segurasse e perguntasse "O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Regulus sorriu ao responder "Voltando do treino".

**  
Estágio 16  
**

"Por que você não nos deixa em paz?", Lupin perguntou, e Regulus olhou sem entender. Sirius apareceu na ponta do corredor e os dois fizeram igual questão de não aparentar que estiveram conversando. Sirius sorriu para ele, e ele sorriu de volta, enquanto se perguntava se tinha entendido direito aquilo tudo. Porque, aparentemente, Sirius nem chegou a ver o seu sorriso - já estava olhando para Lupin, sorrindo apenas para ele.

**  
Estágio 17  
**

Quando chegou à sala comunal, Regulus não estava muito disposto a sentar com seus colegas e discutir o treino ou as táticas para o próximo jogo. Ele foi para seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama, e sem conseguir dormir ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera, tentando encontrar uma resposta para todas aquelas atitudes. Foi quando uma coisa passou por sua mente.

**  
Estágio 18  
**

"Quando mamãe souber, Sirius vai **morrer**."

**  
Estágio 19  
**

Regulus não sabia ao certo como _ele_ não havia morrido. Na verdade estava se concentrando em descobrir porque ele nem via tanto problema naquilo.

**  
Estágio 20  
**

Se fosse perguntado e forçado a responder, talvez dissesse que, bem, Sirius parecia feliz. E isso _deveria_ bastar.

**  
Estágio 21  
**

Ele se perguntou se deveria falar sobre o assunto com Sirius, mas achou melhor conseguir alguma prova mais concreta antes. (E ignorou a voz que dizia que na verdade, ele só estava postergando o momento)

**  
Estágio 22  
**

Regulus se arrependeu de ter desejado uma 'prova concreta'. De ter desejado conversar. Quase que de ter nascido, também.

**  
Estágio 23  
**

Porque uma noite, quando ele conseguira fugir do seu dormitório para um encontro na torre de astronomia com a garota mais bonita da Corvinal, excitado demais para pensar no irmão ou em qualquer outra coisa, ele viu justamente o que ele jamais queria presenciar, em toda sua vida.

**  
Estágio 24  
**

Envolvia roupas de menos e mãos demais e o esfarrapado do Lupin e o seu irmão. E o brilho das estrelas e dos olhos, e sorrisos. Coisas que Regulus preferia não ver, coisas que preferia não saber; mas não podia fingir que não conhecia muito bem o seu próprio irmão.  
Sempre soubera.

-

* * *

**N/As: **S/R realmente não é o nosso forte. G_G Mas esperamos que tenham gostado! o/**  
**


End file.
